Kodoku
by GusCGC
Summary: You don't remember me but I remember you. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe,you're taking over me. I look in the mirror and see your face. Moving on! Reviews, please!
1. Kanashimi

Author's note: I know I have Yellow Moon on the loose but I wanted to write this one. It is a mixture between Pluto, the 2003 series and the original comic. Get ready to open fire!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Kanashimi

The boy lied motionless in his arms.

All the fear running down his body and soul was gone. He no longer saw him moving or talking, it was over. And still, nothing was cured. He now felt as he had murdered his own son just like when he had shouted him driving him to run away and die in that car accident. Now, it was real.

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

His mind was spinning over and over; he had created something beyond his power and imagination, beyond his control. And still, he felt so lonely and hollowed.

He had to stop that madness but, first he had to get rid of… No. Even wanting it so badly, he couldn't do it. He has was far too important for his heart. Madness was taking over everything; he could hear the people from the floors above, the shouts, his own heart beating.

_Sometimes you picture me--_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said--_

_Then you say--go slow--_

_I fall behind--_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

He was going to save him from his fears and madness. Solitude was much more attractive now that been comforted by all his colleagues of the Ministry of Science.

Held tight the boy against his chest and walked towards one of the security rooms, prepare a capsule and put him inside. He looked so dreamy, as he was sleep. _Tobio…_

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

The headache was getting worse by seconds.

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_I fall behind--_

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Tenma sighed with a tear running down his face and kissed the boy's forehead with all his love. He will be save from everything including Tenma himself.

"Sweet dreams… Tobio" He left the room and the capsule got inside the protection shelf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL

I think this is starting pretty well.

Next stop: The man in black.


	2. Spica

**Spica**

Walk the thousand miles that life has prepared for you,  
young hermit will arrive at a wounded nation.  
Signs of a savoir and fire on the water  
It's what we prayed for, wunderkind.

_Let me be your hero, your god,  
the one with the light spear.  
Young heart, as big as the sky,  
fear nothing on your way home.  
_  
Deep in the heart of darkness sparks light  
Surrounded by hopelessness, find the will to fight  
There's no surrender, always remember  
It doesn't end here, we're not alone

Chorus

No matter the dark of the night,  
keep always going.  
And even though tears fill your eyes  
don't care. Follow your own way.

Chorus

Someday he may carve his stone  
The hero comes home

Give a smile, and you're a hero.  
A hero on his way home  
Young heart, as big as the sky,  
fear nothing on your way home.


	3. The Man in Black

Author's note: I'm going to rewrite the second chapter since I don't like it either so I hope this one works better. I will update my stories from now on and see what can I improve for you guys. Thanks for the reviews!

Songs are by Eva Cassidy and Trading Yesterday.

* * *

**2. The Man in Black**

Things get strange when you realize someone is no longer with you. All the world seems to have a very big gap and for Tenma it is an abysm. He does not dare to set a foot at the Ministry. His son is dead because he worked too hard and the robot he created is sealed in there.

For a long time, he tried to forget about everything but madness seem to get the best of him. The pain, the lost. There is no cure for this, no way to jump through this abyss. Not even with O´Shay reviving his robot. It only makes the nightmare worse. Sleepless nights, reviving over and over again that moment.

"_Sometimes you picture me-_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said-_

_Then you say-go slow-_

_I fall behind-_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look-and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting_

_Time after time"_

Why? How could he thought it would work?

Why does his heart get more sick while his head pounds?

Robots will evolve and rule humans_._

"_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear"_

Robots will evolve and rule humans.

"_I fall behind"_

**Robots will evolve and rule humans.**

"_If you're lost you can look-and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting_

_Time after time"_

Robots will evolve and rule humans_._

_Robots will evolve and rule humans._

**Robots will evolve and rule humans**_._

_**Robots will evolve and rule humans.**_

_**Robots will evolve and rule humans**__._

"_If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting_

_Time after time"_

Tenma breaths deep and leans back. He has to calm himself to think it through. Now that O´Shay is going to be taking care of Toby, what can he do? He designed that robot to be his son, to kill his pain but he was too strong. A force he barely could control, a… Robots will evolve and rule humans_. _That was it. A sudden thought crosses his mind.

He needs to be sure first.

If it is true, it can mean the beginning of the Revolution. One that shall change the world as it is and moreover, change Tenma himself. As he walks to the street, he glances at his black coat and the robot dog near it. Is time to go back into civilization.

"_Open up my eyes  
To dreams that should have died  
I was made for more than this_

Take away my name  
For I will never be the same  
I have not begun to live

For Eden's sons engulf my eyes  
Bringing my heart to life

I will be a revolution  
Be a voice beyond these lies  
If it takes my life  
And I will not be lost in silence  
I will not let darkness hide  
This hope beyond my sight  
The revolution

A criminal's reward  
Is all that I lived for  
Until these broken years were healed

The shadows of a shattered life  
Only returns to light

And I will be a revolution  
Be a voice beyond these lies  
If it takes my life  
And I will not be lost in silence  
I will not let darkness hide  
This hope beyond my sight  
The revolution

For every lie I believed  
Brought me to Him  
For I have been set free  
To live again  
(the shadows of a shattered life only returns to die)

And I will be a revolution  
Be a voice beyond these lies  
If it takes my life  
And I will not be lost in silence  
I will not let darkness hide  
This hope beyond my sight  
The reason for my life  
The revolution

Using every single breath  
Crying out for hope...

The Revolution

If you'll be my source of strength  
All I'm living for.

For I have been set free  
To live again"

* * *

Hope you like this one!

More to come, very soon!

Next stop: Shattered


	4. Shattered

__

Author's note: I am very glad to hear that Kodoku is working so well with the rewritten episode that here it is chapter three. In this one we move the perspective and work with Astro and O´Shay.

Let's go get them!

Songs are property of Daughtry and Evanescence.

* * *

**4. Shattered**

One after another, all the "incidents" that had been taking place in town have been the work of one man: Tenma. For Dr. O´Shay is not like he should be too worried but he is. He once knew a brilliant and hard working man and now he is facing the shadow. A shattered soul that hangs between despair, craziness and solitude.

How could he sink so low?

For the Head of the Ministry of Science all is too dark, painful. Toby was Tenma´s reason to live and work. And now he tries so hard to use Astro for his plans ―and as scapegoat for his pain― that he does not realize he is destroying himself and O´Shay feels responsible for that. But still, how he can look so cocky and arrogant? Has Tenma gone totally crazy?

"Is hard for a father to get over that but, is like if something really bad had grabbed unto him. What can I do? How can I help?" He feels responsible for everything. If only he can know what is Tenma thinking. If only… the grieving father could hear those magical words that his son could not say before dying and after the quarrel. The words that can change the world.

Maybe even Tenma wanted to say them.

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?_

What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No explanation  
Believe me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

If I told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been?

Who I've been...

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?"

Astro sits down in his room while the doctor talks to Inspector Tawashi about Tenma´s last scheme. The boy lets out a sigh and sits near the window.

Tenma was once happy with him, as Toby and later as robot but then, why did he left him? Did he remind him too much of his dead son? A sudden feeling crosses his chest but is not like him. Is from Toby. So mad about his father. Always paying little attention to him, so sunk into his job that the young got the idea that his father would not cry if he was gone.

Astro rubs his eyes. How can someone get those ideas?

Tenma cried for sure and heavily. Tearing his heart open for years. Is not fair, not at all. But still, how did they got to this point? And how can he save the doctor from this hell before is too late?

__

_Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words._

__

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words."

After been done with Atlas, Tenma has some time for himself in his lab. He has worked like a dog but still he has a moment to glance at the photos on his desk. Old friends, his wife… Such strange but comforting faces. But there is only one who can put his shattered feelings together. One that smiles with all its innocence.

Toby.

* * *

Hope you like this one.

Is hard to get the point, I must confess.

Next stop: A Devil's Request.


	5. A Devil s Request

Author's note: Thank you, Magnacarter, you are a real pal! I'm glad that the story is working well and you like it so far. Your stories are great too, by the way. And everyone reading this is great! Oh, brother! Is almost my birthday! I feel so LOL! ;)

Time to get some action into the plot and to do that I will have to use much artistic license. But fear not! Diego is almost here!

Song belongs to Simple Plan.

* * *

**5. A Devil's Request**

Metro City is quiet tonight and everything seems all right. The Ministry is closing while Tenma keeps a sharp eye on everything. After the failure of the Venus Robots, no plan has show up. But he is happy, everything is going according to plan and soon "Astro" will be ready for it and so will Tenma.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in town. A bald man walks through the park and looks around with interest. From his mouth a bunch of cockroaches come out and scattered along, leaving the body behind. Time to get serious.

For a long while, Tenma keeps an eye on the house of Dr. O´Shay. He wonders about the old man. How can he show such concern for the boy? And why is he also keeping an eye an him? He does not need that old fool's help. They are enemies now.

A small sound catches his attention but Tenma believes it to be a mouse.

The cockroaches go back to the body they left behind.

"Dr. Abra. I found him."

"Good. Now we can proceed with the plan"

…

Astro wonders about his "father".

Why is he doing all this? Why is he after?

Tenma said something about ruling the robots and the world. A mad man's errand no doubt but then, from where did he get such idea?

The house is totally silent. The only one awake is Astro for he knows that the police is in a special mission to capture Tenma and stop this attacks. The boy robot shouldn't be worried but he is and deeply. The doctor deserves prison but somewhere inside Astro, he understands such sorrow. That face when he said his name was not Toby could only meant one thing: Sadness, horror.

Something really bad is going to happen.

Astro tries to sleep and a sudden memory crosses his mind. Death. His death as human and Tenma´s face covered in tears, praying him to come back and forgive him.

"I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me."

The face, the people around him. So much pain and sorrow was born that day that it is still alive today.

….

Tenma groans.

He has fallen asleep again in his chair. Again the nightmares. He shivers. Is cold in here. He tries to get up, despite the pain in his back and the stitches in his legs when a sudden sound catches his ears. He runs towards the source and gets hit by the explosion.

Who? Who has find him? The police? Drake?

A red light shines through the smoke like searching for something. When it finds his forehead, all in Tenma´s head goes dark. A tranquilliser, he should have known, but now is too late and he sinks in the mists of his mind while the echo of some footsteps sounds in his ears like explosions that are getting closer.

The screams on that deadly day take over his mind.

* * *

Man, I'm mean!

XD I hope I can move this swiftly.

Next stop: Shadow Puppets


	6. Shadow Puppets

Author´s note: I have being away for personal reasons but here I am, safe and sound. As always, thank you for all kind reviews! I must admit, Kodoku is quite a hard story to tell but is a callenge that I like. I will update my other stories in the next days.

Abra is taken from Pluto (Great comic by the way) and song belongs to Within Temptation.

* * *

**6. Shadow Puppets**

The darkness is heavy, unpleasant, so filled with memories. Tenma groans and opens an eye. His eye sight is a blur and he cannot move his hands or his legs. He must be tied up. Just great. Then somebody appears from the mist of darkness.

"You look pretty worn out, my friend. The years seem to have been pretty unkind to you." That voice. It can´t be, but... "Anyway, is good to see you again, Tenma."

"Abra."

"Is a small world, isn´t it?" The eyesight becomes clearer.

"Why don´t you just tell what you want me and that´s that?" The doctor is not stupid.

"As cold as ever. I have heard of your work with Astro. And I also have being told that the police is right behind you."

"This is not your business, Abra."

"As long as you are in, it is." He sits in front of him. "You want that robot to be the King of Robots and I am here to help you."

"Sure, and what´s next? A hug?"

"You don´t believe me?"

"Why should I? Astro is my concern alone. You are here because you want something for you."

"Tenma. You have been all this time running from the memory of Tobio. But you can´t get over the pain and so you built that boy. Now, I have good reasons to help you with your plans with robots. We both share the same ideas after all."

"Stop teasing me, Abra. You are not going to help me and that is final. If you really wanted, you wouldn´t have kidnapped me."

"Don´t push your luck, Tenma." Grabs him from the collar.

"Don´t push yours."

"I didn´t want to come to this. But you left me no choice." He pulls out a gun.

"Kill me? You have no guts to pull the trigger."

"Kill you?" A few moments of silence and Abra bursts into laugh. "That will be too merciful, my friend. No, no, no. I have something worse in stock just for you." Without a moment of doubt, he shoots. Tenma was ready to die but this is much worse. All his brain shuts down and his body goes numb. What is he up to now?

...

Astro is worried.

They have heard nothing of Tenma for too many days. And the poor boy is going mad trying to figure out the relationship between the doctor and his son. All that love that once was, turned into hatred. A curse. It is a devilish thought.

"_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish I had other choices_

_Than to hurt the one I love_

_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know I should stop believing_

_I know that there's no retrieving_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_What have you done now?_

_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

_What have you done (x4)_

_What have you done now_

_What have you done (x4)_

_What have you done now_

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to cause you have_

_Turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_What have you done now?_

_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

_What have you done (x4)_

_What have you done now_

_What have you done (x4)_

_What have you done now_

_I will not fall_

_Won't let it go_

_We will be free_

_When it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_What have you done now?_

_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you (x2)"_

O´Shay is also worried. Has something happened to Tenma. The phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

"Doctor. This is Inspector Tawashi. We have him." The poor old man goes pale.

* * *

What has Abra planned? Who did Tawashi captured?

Stay tuned!

Next stop: The Shade of a Man


	7. Shade of a Man

Author´s note: I know Kodoku is going slow but it is because I want to take my time with it, but fear not, my friends. We go on with a new chapter and more intrigue. I left you in the frying pan if I recall so, I better go on before you guys burn.

Songs are property of Daughtry and myself.

Let´s go!

* * *

**7. The Shade of a Man**

Never in his life, Tawashi has been more serious looking. Astro knows that the whole police station has rounded up to make sure that their prisioner does not escape but the boy keeps wondering. Why are they all so nervous? Why is O´Shay looking so down and why has he brought him here?

"Doctor? What is going on?"

"Is all right, Astro. You don´t have to be here if you want."

"Yes he does." Grumbles the inspector. "That man won´t talk otherwise."

"What is he talking about? Who?"

"Inspector, for God´s sake! Astro can´t see him, not here, not like this. That man needs to go to the hospital!"

"O´Shay..." Tawashi glances at the boy. "He will see him. But not until YOU have checked on him." This makes the old man sigh. "And then, the boy comes in."

"Yes, inspector." The police man opens a door and waits for the scientist. "Astro, please wait here."

"But I..."

"Is all right. I don´t want you to worry without a reason. I won´t take long." He closes the door. The boy sighs with resignation.

"This isn´t fair. Who is that man and why does the inspector say that? And, why have we not hear of Tenma?"

"Hey, chill out! You are going to burst!" Says a female voice. Astro spots then a girl of fourteen sitting on one of the benches, with some big glasses on her nose. She is beautiful! Her skin is tanned, the silky hair almost all picked up by a high ponytail, a sleeveless shirt and a ragged long skirt that covers one of the legs while under it, she wears short pants. Her eyes are two silver moons shining in the dark. An old book is on her knees. "Sorry if you didn´t notice at first that I was here, my name is Candela."

"Great name. I´m..."

"Astro, and those two are Inspector Tawashi and Dr. O´Shay."

"Wow!"

"Sit." The boy sits near her. "You are wondering about the man inside that room, am I right?"

"Yes and about Dr. Tenma. He created me, you see? But somehow his love turned into hatred and now, all he does is send robots to fight me. I don´t get it. And we haven´t hear of him for many days."

"A heart full of sadness is always hard to understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Love turned into hatred, or so you think. But from what I saw, I sensed fear. I sensed sorrow and loneliness. Right now, all he thinks is in you. He wants to repay you in some way, to repair what he has done. But perhaps he does not know the right way to do it."

"_Will you listen to my story?_

_It'll just be a minute_

_How can I explain?_

_What ever happened here_

_Never meant to hurt you_

_How could I cause you so much pain?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse_

_No explanation_

_Believe me_

_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

_If I told you_

_I've been cleaning my soul_

_And if I promised you_

_I'll regain control_

_Will you open your door_

_And let me in?_

_Take me for who I am_

_And not for who I've been?_

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe?_"

"Maybe, I should talk to him."

"Maybe, but you shouldn´t rush. This things take their time." The door is about to open.

"That I will. Thanks."

"You are welcome. We will meet eventually."

"What?" O´Shay comes out and Astro looks at him.

"Oh, I hope you didn´t wait long." Smiles the old man.

"Not at all, I..." Astro turns his head but Candela is gone. Her book is still there and the boy collects it, _Gipsy Songbook_ by F.G Lorca.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Follow me." They both go inside. Astro realizes then that they are staring at a tinted glass, like one of those they use in the interrogation room. The man inside looked all battered up and ill. Astro is breathless. That man...

"We found him in an abandoned factory. He was all alone and knocked out. My man brought him here at once." Says the inspector.

"Inspector! Tenma is in need of medical attention! I have just told you!" Shouts the scientist.

"Not until I have spoken with him."

"He was all alone?" Whispers the boy.

"Yes. No robot dogs nor anything."

"That´s strange."

"Astro, you should go home now." O´Shay looks at him.

"But..."

"Tenma has no need of talking to you and we don´t want to give him any ideas."

"I need to talk to him."

"Astro, please." They don´t realize Tenma is waking up and staring at the wall made out of crystal. His own reflection. His head is pounding like crazy and the fever is getting the best of him. _Abra,what have you done?_ "Look"

"I can´t believe it."

"..." _Dad_.

"Call the ATS."

"Yes, inspector." One of the Alfa team hurries towards the medical department.

"Now, we will talk." Tawashi looks at the man.

"Inspector, I beg you. He´s very ill. He is the shadow of the man he once was."

"In other words, a mad man! Hu? Hey, wait!"

"Astro!" O´Shay and the police man can only watch as the boy enters the room and walks towards Tenma who smiles.

"Well, well. Look who´s here."

"You are under fever."

"A pleasure to see you again." He has to lean against the glass to not fall down. His mind is a whirlwind.

"What happened?"

"Hu, what do you care? But since we haven´t see each other in a long while, let me tell you that i haven´t missed any of your so called feats."

"Why do you want me to be king? Why all this hatred? Why everything?"

"You understand too little." Tenma can feel that he is blackening out.

"I would if you just tell me!" He shouts in anger.

"Huhuhu... Temper, temper. You remind me of someone."

"Hu? Doctor!" Tenma falls unconcious and Astro helds him. The ATS robot takes him to the hospital. Astro looks down. Something inside is telling him that Tenma does no longer care but then... Hu? A paper falls from inside the book.

"_**Only the heart knows the words that were never told.**_

_**Only the soul can tell the way to follow.**_

_**For we have no way without erasing the one behind.**_

_**Oh, thee traveller, it is only your feet**_

_**And yourself in this journey.**_

_**Thee traveller, there is no road to go**_

_**But the one when you walk along.**_

_**The road that our feet make **_

_**And when you turn back your head,**_

_**Thee shall see the road again**_

_**That is behind to never again be made.**_

_**Thee traveller, there is no road to go**_

_**But the trail in the sea you left."**_

Astro feels relief and wonders. Is this a clue from Candela? He better find this girl and ask her right away as well as give her the book back. But maybe reading it a little is a good idea.

"_I had always heard that the soul _

_Was air in a steel cage. _

_But, that matters in the city? _

_Glass and metal _

_Empty minds and sighs. _

_A dragon snorts in his cave: _

_Hallelujah. _

_The sidewalks that go on to sunset _

_Hideouts behind curtains in heights. _

_Perhaps you may forget everything. _

_Neon lights slipping in the kitchen _

_The naughty devil sneaking in screen _

_While a hidden dragon whispers _

_Hallelujah _

_This is a cruel game _

_Where the scars do not close. _

_What can be done with the boiling? _

_Only painting nights for keen minds _

_And heavens for fantasy creatures _

_So that my dragon can say _

_Hallelujah"_

* * *

Good to be back with you guys!

Be back real soon!

Next stop: Frost and Thaw


	8. Frost and Thaw

Author´s note: Again sorry. Like I said, I´m taking my time so everything fits like a glove. The next chapter is one of tissues! Let´s see if Astro can start understanding what really happened.

Songs belong to Evanescence.

* * *

**8. Frost and Thaw**

The hospital is chaos. People running up and down, noises. Only when O´Shay arrives at the corridor where all the patients rooms are, silence can be found. He has left Astro home to make sure that he didn´t hear this. There are a lot of things that both men need to talk about.

Inspector Tawashi is waiting at the door with a couple of his men.

"I should have known. Why are you so keen?"

"Because I want to understand. Something very wrong is growing inside Tenma and I need to help him." The old man is as stubborn as a rock.

"That man is deranged!"

"Because his son is dead. Tenma believes is his fault and that is why he has turned into this."

"..." The inspector goes silent. "What do you think has happened? Why is he ill?"

"I don´t know. Haven´t the test reveal anything?"

"They still haven´t finished, which is very strange. I don´t like this."

"Me neither."

"... You can talk to him but he tries anything, I´ll make him regret it."

"Yes, inspector." He opens the door and glances at the man lying on the bed. His mind is not in this world. O´Shay sits down. He remembers all those days together in the lab where they shared thriumph, misery, quarrels and success. Why everything had to go wrong? "If only I knew what has hapened to you?"

"Guessing was never your strengh..." Says a voice and the old man notices that Tenma is awake, although very weak. His breathing is almost a gurgle.

"Maybe, but saying your problems wasn´t yours." O´Shay wraps the man. "Who did this to you?"

"Is not your... business."

"It is because I can tell it involves Astro. I´m not stupid, Tenma."

"Fool."

"Please, I´m here to help you."

"Help me... (Heavy breath) Where´s... As...?"

"Home. Where has to be." O´Shay notices then that the man is choking. "Tenma!"

"Bring... him. Or... I... won´t tell... a..." The monitor beeps and the nurses hurry inside. The face of Tawashi says everything.

O´Shay sits down on a bench and waits.

"_You're too important for anyone_

_You play the role of all you long to be_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

_[Chorus:]_

_But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone_

_[Chorus:]_

_But where will you go (where will you go)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_

_But you can't abandon everyone_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you in a whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming_

_[Chorus:]_

_Where will you go (where will you go)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_You can't escape_

_You won't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape"_

Astro sighs.

It´s not like him to disobey but he needs to know more about his creator, why did he throw him away, why all this hatred. The hospital is a swarm of people and the boy walks slowly until he reaches the corridor. There his eyes meet the old man´s.

"I thought I told you to..."

"I know, but I really need this, doctor." Long silence. "Please understand." O´Shay shigs and finally nods. "I´m sorry."

"Don´t be. I´m the one trying too hard to keep you away from Tenma and all the sorrow of Tobio. I do because... I want to protect you, I want to give you a new life." After a seconds, they share a hug.

"Then I´m glad to know that someone understands."

"_Never __thought __that __I'd __be __leaving __you __today_

_So alone and wondering why I feel this way_

_So wide the world_

_Can love remember how to get me home to you_

_Someday_

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end_

_We'll be together again_

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind_

_Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find_

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide_

_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind_

_We'll be together again_

_All __just __a __dream __in __the __end_"

"Dr. O´Shay" Calls someone. The old man looks up but is not a nurse. Is a tall man of blonde hair and steel gaze. "My name´s Gesicht from the Interpol. I would like to have a few words with you."

"Very well. Astro, wait here."

"OK" the boy nods.

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_  
_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_  
_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_  
_And at sweet night, you are my own_  
_Take my hand_

_[CHORUS:]_  
_We're leaving here tonight_  
_There's no need to tell anyone_  
_They'd only hold us down_  
_So by the morning light_  
_We'll be half way to anywhere_  
_Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_  
_No one knows who we are there_  
_All I want is to give my life only to you_  
_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_  
_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight_  
_There's no need to tell anyone_  
_They'd only hold us down_  
_So by the mornings light_  
_We'll be half way to anywhere_  
_Where no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life _  
_Come with me_  
_Don't look back you're safe now_  
_Unlock your heart_  
_Drop your guard_  
_No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life _  
_Come with me_  
_Don't look back you're safe now_  
_Unlock your heart_  
_Drop your guard_  
_No one's left to stop you now_

_[Chorus]_

_[Silence]_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_[Fades out] _"

"What is it?" The scientist glances at the man.

"Is about Tenma and who has poisoned him."

* * *

Taking my time but always great to be back.

And yes, Gesicht is from Pluto.

Next stop: Storm in the Night


End file.
